


Is It Wrong To Keep A Friend's Corpse In A Bag Of Holding So That You Can Revive Him Later?

by Wolfmage553



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Journey To Revive A Friend, Slight Character Study, Slight Dark Comedy, campaign 1 spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfmage553/pseuds/Wolfmage553
Summary: Keyleth is sad that Tiberius is gone. Grog wants to make Keyleth happy and has a unusual solution to this problem. Vex'ahlia decides to help Grog. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Grog Strongjaw & Tiberius Stormwind, Grog Strongjaw & Vex'ahlia
Kudos: 2





	1. Grog's Idea

Grog overheard Keyleth crying from the tent beside his own. It had only been a hour or so since they killed Vorugal and avenged Tiberius so it was understandable why Keyleth would still be grieving. Grog eventually realized that he wasn't getting to sleep anytime soon and got out of his sleeping bag. He stepped out of his tent and gazed at the stars, wondering what could make Keyleth happy now. His train of thought finally reached a rather out there conclusion: If Keyleth was sad because Tiberius was dead then bringing Tiberius back would make her happy again. He quickly raced over to the destroyed library where they buried Tiberius, thankful that the survivors didn't decide to start making Tiberius' real grave until next week.

A single shove was needed to remove the bookcase that served as the casket lid. Grog looked at the body of his friend in remembrance. He gently picked up Tiberius' body and removed the golden chalice from his dead friend's hands. Grog temporally set Tiberius' body on the ground to place the chalice back in the grave and re-close it. This was going to be a surprise gift and the last thing he wanted was the surprise ruined for everyone. After he made sure that no one would notice that the grave had been disturbed, he picked up Tiberius' body and began to carry him to his tent, taking extra precaution in case a dragonborn was walking around who would see both of them. Once he reached his tent, he placed Tiberius' body on his sleeping bag and wondered how he would hide him from the rest of the party. He eventually decided to look in the other's tents for answers. He decided to not risk peeking into Keyleth's tent so he decided to peek into Vex's tent first and he found something useful. 

The bag of holding lay close to the tent opening. Grog quickly grabbed it and closed the tent behind him. Grog quickly raced to his tent and closed the tent entrance. He opened the bag of holding and pulled out a blanket. This blanket was one of the few things Tiberius left behind at Grayskull keep and Keyleth had planned to return it to Tiberius. He smoothed out the blanket on the floor and then placed Tiberius in the blanket. He rolled it up and placed it back in the bag of holding. He then returned the bag of holding to Vex's tent and then returned to his own tent. He curled up back in his sleeping bag and fell asleep, dreaming about reviving his friend and seeing Keyleth happy.

* * *

It had been a day or so since Grog placed Tiberius' body in the bag of holding and the party just returned to Grayskull keep. Most of the party left to tell Allura, Kima and Pike about Tiberius' death and left Vex'ahlia and Grog to pack Tiberius' stuff so they could give it to his surviving family members. Grog was sitting at the table since Vex'ahlia had insisted on finishing the packing using the bag of holding. Grog felt a fear growing inside him, a fear that Vex'ahlia would discover Tiberius' body in the bag of holding.

"Grog, you're being what Tiberius would call paranoid." Grog thought to himself. That seemed to calm Grog down.

Until he heard the sound of shattering glass coming from upstairs and decided to check to see if Vex'ahlia was okay. He peeked into Tiberius' bedroom and saw something that made Grog's blood feel cold.

Vex'ahlia had unrolled the blanket that Tiberius was in to put some mirrors in it. The mirrors laid on the floor, having shattered upon impact and Vex'ahlia looked at Tiberius' body with a shocked expression. 


	2. Vex'ahlia's Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vex'ahlia is going to need a lot of ale after this adventure is over.

Silence fell over the room as Vex'ahlia picked up the broken mirror pieces, wondering if Tiberius would be mad that she had destroyed his property or would be understanding that she dropped them out of shock. Grog looked as Vex'ahlia placed the broken glass in a bin beside the bed before turning to face the door. Grog asked "Are you okay?"

Vex looked at Grog and said in a sarcastic voice "Absolutely fine, it's not I decided to put Tibsy's mirrors in his blanket only to have his corpse scare the daylights out of me."

Grog didn't understand sarcasm so he said "Okay, I was worried when I heard some commotion upstairs."

Vex blinked twice before facepalming and said "I forgot you don't understand sarcasm. Though, why would someone put Tiberious in the bag of holding?"

Grog felt sweat begin to form on his face. How could he explain to Vex'ahlia that he just wanted to make Keyleth happy? He felt a growing urge to flee but decided that running would be a bad idea. Grog breathed slowly, realizing that a lie would only hurt both of them more and said "I put him in the bag of holding."

Vex's eyes went wide as she asked "Why?"

Grog said "Keyleth is sad because Tibsy is dead, right? If Tibsy comes back, Keyleth will be happy again."

Vex facepalmed a second time and said "Grog, that plan is... How do I describe such a plan?"

Suddenly, a familiar voice from behind Grog said "Well meaning but idiotic." and Grog turned around. The spectral image of Tiberius stood before him, arms crossed and looking not too happy at Grog.

Vex asked "Tibsy, why are you here?"

Tiberius said "I was in the astral plane until my grave was disturbed. Now, I'm a spirit trapped in the mortal plane until my body is either returned to it's resting place or I get revived."

Grog said "This is good. I'll get Pike to use a resurrection crystal on you and you'll be alive again."

Tiberius said "Grog, It's not that simple. A resurrection crystal can only work if the body has been dead for less than forty-eight hours and I've been dead a lot longer than that."

Grog said a deflated "Oh."

Tiberius said "Grog, I understand why you want to resurrect me. But, as far as I know, there are no ways you can resurrect me now."

Grog said "There has to be a way."

Tiberius said "If there is, I haven't found it."

Vex said "Then we'll find it." and rolled up Tiberius' body in the blanket before putting it back into the bag of holding. The three of them headed downstairs to try and figure out what to do.

Grog said "We should tell the others."

Tiberius said "No. That'll only cause unneeded arguments among our friends over what to do. We'll have to do this on our own and write letters to them so they are not worried about us."

Vex asked "Where should we start?"

Grog said "I don't know. Tibsy, any ideas?"

Tiberius said "I was looking into the location of the Boros Ring. Sadly, I wasn't able to find the location due to me being dead. Maybe, there might be something there that can return me to life."

Vex said "That sounds like a good plan to start out. But we'll need to prepare for the journey ahead." So they decided to head into town to get some supplies, though Tiberius had to stay behind to avoid spooking the locals. Grog and Vex managed to not only get supplies but also replacements for the mirrors Vex'ahlia accidentally broke. The two headed back to Grayskull keep and saw that Tiberius was looking through his books, trying to pinpoint the location of the Boros Ring so they'd have a idea where it could be.

Tiberius said "I think I found where the Boros Ring most likely is."

Grog asked "Where?"

Tiberius said "Close to The Fae Wilds." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took the location from Draconian Knights. And yes, Tiberius' spirit is going to be joining the duo on their quest.


End file.
